Popping Her Berry When She Strikes TwentyFive
by lysapot
Summary: After having no contact with Rachel since graduation, Puck shows up on her doorstep the day she turns 25.


**Title:** Popping Her Berry When She Strikes Twenty-Five

**Author:** lysapot24

**Pairing**: Puck/Rachel

**Word Count:** 2388

**Rating:** M for Smut (Kinda Smut)

**Spoilers: **None per se, if you watch "Grilled Cheesus" then that's where this 'vow' for Rach's berry came from.

**Summary:** After having no contact with Rachel since graduation, Puck shows up on her doorstep the day she turns 25.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But don't you just wish we do?

It's the eve of her 25th birthday. The agenda for tonight like every other eve of her past birthdays contained three glasses of wine (when she's legal enough to drink) and a choice of her favourite musical movie and then bed. She's already dress for the occasion (comfy satin tank top and shorts with stars on them) and about to settle on the couch, the first glass in her hand when her phone came to life.

_**Well sometimes I go out, by myself, and I look across the water...**_

"Yes, Ms. Valerie? What do I owe the pleasure?" She smiles knowing that the person on the other line despises being called with the name.

"_The fuck, Cher-ber? I told you to never call me that ever again and fucking change my ring tone already."_

She gives a small laugh, "Your language is still as colourful as always. Why would I stop calling you 'Ms. Valerie'? You do call me 'Cher-ber' all the time and I don't complain."

"_Alright, Rach. Happy now?"_

"Yes, Santana. I'm very happy."

"_Well, I don't need to ask cause I know you're already in your jammies, glass in your hand and let's see, 'Funny Girl' ready for you to press play."_

It still amazes her that she and Santana became the best of friends after high school. The girl who used to make her life as difficult as possible is now the person who has her back.

"You know me so well, San." She presses play because there is no point in delaying her movie. She is on a schedule.

"_So..."_

She knows that tone. It's the tone where Santana has some devious plan gearing in her mind. "I don't like it when you have that tone. It usually means that you're going to barge into my apartment and go on a rampage on the streets of New York or you're going to say something fairly sexual, which from experience the second one happens most of the time."

"_Geez, Rach. I forget that you have the lung capacity of a whale. You could use that for something very fun other than talking, you know."_

"So, sexual it is then."

"_Going back, you're turning the big 25, is somebody ready to lose their V-card yet?"_

She rolls her eyes and sips some wine, "Yes, I remember that I told you I would be ready to lose my virginity when I turned 25 but as you very much know, I don't have a significant other I would love to lose it too."

"_Oh, you know Rach that I would love to pop that berry of yours; you're the only one that keeps saying no."_

Leave it to Santana to make such comments, "I told you so many times before, San. Even though I was raised in an alternative family, as you say, I don't swing that way."

She hears a chuckle on the other line, _"Yeah, but if you decided that you do swing that way, you know where to find me, babe."_

"Thanks for the offer, San. I'll keep that in mind." She rolls her eyes again.

"_Oh, quit rolling your eyes. Though I know the one person who you would definitely give your berry to and I can pretty much vouch for the man. He can definitely 'fuck-her, man'."_

She nearly spit out her wine, "What... Uhm..."

"_You haven't seen the man in seven years but he still has your panties soaked."_

She hasn't thought about _**him **_in a long time. She hasn't thought about his hazel eyes looking at her, like he's going to take her right then and there. She hasn't thought about his arm, those lovely arms that kept her warm. She hasn't thought about his lips, those lips that she likes to bite. She hasn't thought about his tongue, oh his skilful tongue that makes her toes curl. She hasn't thought about his abs, oh those amazing abs that can cut glass. She hasn't thought about his voice, that voice she hears whenever she's about to sleep.

"_Earth to Rachel. Oh, shit. You're thinking about him right now, aren't you? Fuck, and your panties is wet, isn't it?"_

That comment makes her blush furiously, "No! I am not thinking about him, okay? Just let it go, Santana Maria Lopez!"

"_Shit, you said my full name. Am I in trouble? And hell you ain't, you talk about him non-stop. Oh, Noah this. Oh, Noah that. Oh, Noah, why don't you just take me right here and now." _Santana actually snorts.

Before she can reply, there's a knock on her door. "Santana, would you just drop it? Someone's at my door, though I don't know who that could be when it's about eleven already. This isn't you, is it?"

"_Oh, goodie! That would be my present for you. Bye, sweetie. I'm sure you'll have the best birthday ever."_

Before she can protest, the line is already dead. "What present would be delivered in the middle of the nig..." She opens her door to see a ghost of her past.

"Hey there, Berry."

There he is, Noah Puckerman (clad in a black wife beater and an army uniform pants) in all his glory. Time seems to be kind to him; his face is more rugged, more handsome. The mohawk is now replaced by shorter hair. His body more defined. His arms, oh, those lovely arms.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Her eyes glued to his eyes.

He smirks, words never leaving his lips; instead he captures her lips with his. She feels her knees weaken as he presses his chest to hers. Oh, did she miss the feel of his mouth against hers. It feels hot, it feels so right. He bites her lower lip, asking, demanding entrance. She doesn't hesitate; she opens her mouth to him. Tongues duelling for dominance, tasting every bit of each other. His hands are tangled in her hair as hers caresses his arms.

She hears the door closes, and she feels his hands slowly backing down from her hair to her back to under her rear. Strong arms lifting her and her legs automatically warp around his waist. His mouth traces from her lips to her neck, finding that sweet spot just below her ear. Her eyes close and she moans his name and he groans hers.

"Bedroom..." He whispers into her ear, bringing her lower to feel his need for her. She opens her lust filled eyes and forces herself from his hold. Taking his hand in hers, she leads him to her room. The lights are dim, like it's purposely set for this mood. They stand near the bed; she trails her hands to the hem of his wife beater, tugging the material off. Taking her hand, he helps her with his belt, all the while their eyes are glued to each other. He pulls his pants down, she gasps, of course he's gone commando.

She lets her hand drift to his manhood. As Santana always pointed out, Noah Puckerman never disappoints and she can see why. The man is impressive everywhere and his manhood is no exception. It feels hard yet soft in her hand. It feels hot. She runs her fingertips from the base to the head when he takes her hand in his.

She looks at him and he smiles, "This is about you, Rachel. Let me make you feel so, so good."

He kisses her again and she melts against him. He breaks the kiss to lift her tank top and takes her bra off with masterful skill, and resumes trailing kisses to her collarbone to the top her breasts. He rubs her right breast, feeling her nipple harden against his fingers, while his teeth tease the other. Her whimpers and moans are like music to his ears. His hands travel south, when he reaches his destination, he hooks her waistband and drags both her shorts and panties in one swift motion.

There she is, as naked as he is, even though she is proud of her body, she starts feeling a little insecure under his gaze. He seems to notice this, "You don't need to feel insecure, babe. You're so fucking beautiful that seeing you like this makes me even harder."

He gently lays her in the bed as he puts a condom on. After which he captures her lips again, fingers feeling every inch of her. His fingers tease her inner thigh, feeling the heat as it nears her core.

"Please," She whimpers to him.

He doesn't want to deny her any longer, a lone finger slides between her lips. "Oh, God, Noah." She cries out, writhes beneath him. His thumb encircles her clitoris as he bites her erect nipple, earning another scream of pleasure. He added another finger, stretching her. His movements become more urgent, more rapid. His fingers feel the pleasure building up inside of her, he feels her tightens around him. When he's satisfied with her breast, he travels south, leaving little kisses inflaming her skin. He brings his head down to her core. He stills for the second, taking her in. Her hips buckle forward, feeling that he's taking too much time staring.

"Noah, please." She pants, running her fingers through his short hair.

He doesn't wait any longer, with such efficiency he gives himself a taste of her. She tastes as sweet as any berry he knows and he has to have more. He's feasting on her like a starved man. He takes her clitoris between his teeth as his fingers work wonders in her. He knows she close, he can feel her walls tighten around his fingers, traces of her imminent orgasm are evident on his tongue, and her screams of pleasure are dead-on indicators.

"God, Noah," she cries out in loud moans. She holds her eyes close as she feels her orgasm building up. She can only focus on the feel of his teeth, tongue and fingers. Only a few more seconds, and she's there. Closer, she feels herself squeezed the life out of his fingers, "Noah!" And all she sees is white.

When she opens her eyes, she sees him staring at her with lust-filled eyes, arms on her side and feels him inside of her. They are connected. In the midst of her high, he thrusts into her breaking her virginity. It takes a moment for her to clear her thoughts and adjust herself to his size. He's filling her without question.

He looks behind her and smirks. She raises her brows at him, questioning why he smirked. "Babe, it's midnight. Happy 25th, and why don't we continue your birthday with another bang?" His voice trails off into a grunt as he moves slowly and gently within her. But she can't contain her cries of pleasure; she rakes her nails across his back as she wraps her legs around his waist. Controlled steady thrusts, hitting the right spot within her.

She clenches her inner muscles around him earning a coarse-voiced of her name from him. He retaliates by letting his left hand down between their bodies and rubs her clit with abandonment, increasing the pressure with each of his thrusts.

This is too much for her as another orgasm is fast approaching. She presses her hips roughly against him and with another scream of his name, comes almost instantly.

With a groan of satisfaction as he feels her walls spasm around him, he thrusts one final time as his climax growls within her. He rolls off her when she came down from her high, pulling the condom off, tying it and throwing it on the can beside her bed.

"Noah, that was..." She still can't believe that this has happened. Out of the blue he shows up, takes away her virginity while giving her the best orgasms of her life.

"Fucking amazing, babe." He says, taking her in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat through his chest.

A moment of silence surrounds them. He's playing with her brown hair while she's tracing patterns in his chest.

"Noah, what happens now?" Her voice is so quiet, so low that it's barely a whisper.

He shifts their position so that she's looking at him as he gently brushes her cheek with his fingers, "Well, babe. What do you think? You told me before that you wanted to wait till you're 25 to lose your virginity so I waited till you're 25. So I shipped myself off to the army and waited seven fucking long years for you..."

She slaps him on the chest, "So, this is just a ploy so you can take my virginity?"

He laughs, "Woman, can you let me finish?" She has her eyes narrowed but let him continue, "As I was saying, I shipped myself to the army because I wanted to make something of myself before I make an honest woman off of you."

Her eyes are wide as a deer caught in the headlights. "I would get the ring, babe. But I'd rather be stay naked here with you."

"Aren't we a little cocky, Puckerman? You think that I would have just waited for you to return to me? I might have had a serious boyfriend when you came back for all you know."

"I wasn't worried about that. You're hot as fuck and I know you'd have your fair shares of fucktards. But I know that what you feel about me is the same as how I feel about you, so when you and me come together? It's fucking history, babe."

She looks like a fish out of water with her mouth hanging open. "I love it when I fucked the words out of you, and yes, pun so intended."

"Noah, you're still so infuriating. I could just..." She kisses him with all her might because it's true, when they came together, it really is history.

_Hello, this is Rachel Berry; I can't come to the phone right now. Kindly leave a message and I promise to get back to you as soon as I am available. Thank you._

"_**Hey, bitches. When you're finish fucking each other to oblivion, meet me at the pub for her birthday bash and your engagement party. You both so fucking owe me. It's a Puckleberry sequel, bitches!"**_


End file.
